Lady Luck
by Shin.Muffin
Summary: Cloud has to work in 7th heaven on his own, since he was the one to convince Tifa on going on a holiday. On the first day a stranger walks in and immediately catches his attention. Will Lady Luck help him survive what will come? Or is Lady Luck on the strangers side? Rating might change...purely fanmade!
1. Blondy

_"People were created to be loved. Things were created to be used. The reason the world is in chaos, is because things are being loved, and people are being used."_

Dust was raised from the ground as wind led it to the ruins of Midgar. Small stones gently tapping against the walls of the buildings, or what was left of them. Everything eyed so peaceful and silent that one would hardly notice a man leaving the only building that still stood untouched. His gloved hands lightly brushed against the door, a faint smile curving up his lips before he walked towards his motorcycle, Fenrir. Once he started the engine it gave a soft roar and he sighed, driving her back to the main road.

_I promised I'd play some with the children while she's out with Yuffie and there's still a bar to run…_

He now shook his head, this was going to be a long month, he thought to himself. Tifa, his childhood friend, had left that morning and he had personally driven her to where she'd meet Yuffie and Vincent. After he was sure that Vincent would safely bring them to the location they'd stay he went to the church to visit two of old friends of his before having to run the bar on his own.  
Barret was there too though, but only to keep an eye on the children when Cloud was busy with other work, so he should be fine, right?  
After all, he was the one to convince Tifa on going and having time of her own, he wanted her not to worry, but maybe he should have asked someone other than Yuffie to go with her…it was too late no anyway…

The blond ex-soldier arrived home safely and was clearly surprised when he walked through the backdoor and saw the empty bar. "Something happened?" He asked after he had let his eyes travel over the chairs. Barret, who was watching his daughter Marlene make a drawing, looked up and sighed, "Tifa left! That's what happened! It's been empty the whole damn day, Spiky!" his voice had gotten louder at the last sentence, but no word left Cloud's lips. He just silently nodded, agreeing that everyone must have noticed her leaving and 7th heaven wasn't really a heaven without Tifa. "Where's Denzel?" Cloud then asked.  
"He's taking a bath."  
The voice of Marlene was now heard and Cloud turned his face to her, her smile as sweet as her voice had sounded. "Didn't he already yesterday, Marlene?" Cloud now asked patting the girls head before he walked to the staircase. Barret had gotten suspiciously silent, which caught Cloud's attention, "Barret, is there something I've to know?" he did his best to sound just like Tifa when she was about to give a lecture because she knew something was off. It worked on Barret and he coughed, facing away, "We…sort of…made a mess of the kitchen, but it's clean now!"  
"I'm sure it is…" Cloud said, rubbing the back of his neck while taking place behind the counter to finish the dishes.

After that he dried his hands before putting his gloves back on, "Give me a sign when we have a customer." Cloud said, wanting to go upstairs to take a shower. Denzel, whom was already downstairs now, nodded and continued drawing a picture he would show Tifa when she'd return. But as soon as Cloud had reached the staircase the door swung open, "Where's the party?" A female voice sounded, everyone immediately looking up and Cloud stepping a bit forward to look at the woman with the Australian accent. Cloud's eyes slightly widen when seeing the woman was dressed in something which was quiet revealing, he coughed and blushed, looking away from her. She had dark hair, a bronze skin and purple colored eyes. It was certain that she wasn't from around Edge. In the slightest moment that Cloud had looked at her he had noticed her tattoo on her right arm and a mark on her left. "Psst, Cloud. We have a customer." Barret chuckled, wanting to see Cloud handle this, since he hadn't missed Clouds' reaction on the appearance of the lady.  
"I can see that." Cloud hissed silently to his friend, getting himself back behind the counter to serve the young woman. She arched her eyebrows at him, a grin playing on her pink lips. She walked forward from the doorway, her hands on her hips as she winked at Marlene who looked at her amazed by her beauty. Once she had taken a seat across of where Cloud stood she placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin in the palms, watching him as he clumsily tried to put the glasses away and clear his front. "What can I get you, miss?" he then asked, smiling slightly, still a bit unsure if he could do this sort of thing. Tifa was always the one to do these things. "Why don't you pick me something, blondy?" The woman asked, noticing him being slightly nervous. Cloud pouted slightly, she sure wasn't making it easier.  
"Well, what sort of drink can I offer you?" he then asked, fighting back the feeling she knew exactly what was making him more nervous. "Somethin' strong will do, for now." She replied bringing her arms down and tapping on the counter with her nails, smirking at him.  
Cloud turned away from her, as he made a face and then inhaled deeply to calm himself. He took out two bottles and placed them in front of her, it was pure liquor, and she was the one to choose which one he was going to use. The woman now nodded, already knowing he was saving his gut with letting her decide what he was going to do. "Tha' transparent bottle." She said, her eyes going to Cloud's fast moving hands. The drink he placed in front of her had a strange green like color and she made a face, "What's this?" she asked, taking the glass and bringing it to her face to take a closer look. "Can't tell. But let me give you a reminder…you were the one that wanted me to pick something for you." Cloud leaned on the edge of the counter as he felt a weight lifted off his shoulder when seeing the woman loose her smirk. "Touché." The dark haired lady growled, bringing the glass to her pink lips and rolled her head back at once, swallowing the mix. It burned in her throat, but had a bitter sweet flavor that seemed to soften it, "Not bad, blondy. What was it again?" She asked putting the glass down. "Secret." Cloud now was the one to smirk seeing her pout, "I'll find out sooner or later, blondy." She then said, placing the money and a nice tip on the counter, "Name's Fang, jus' so you know I'll punch you if you dare calling me anythin' else." She got up and walked to the table where Marlene, Barret and Denzel sat. "Beautiful drawing you two made." She said smiling, giving a gentle ruffle through Denzel's hair, the boy blushing a bit. "See you soon, blondy. I bet your ass you'll tell me that little secret of yours within a month." She called to Cloud, waving as she was already walking through the doorway. Cloud just stared at her as he could see her walk on the street through the front window, then his eyes went back to her glass. "She's nice." Marlene said softly, breaking the awkward silence. Barret and Denzel silently agreed, but Cloud just kept his eyes on the lipstick mark that was on the glass. "Just my luck…" he whispered as he took the glass and wanted to wash it.  
"Cloud?"  
"Yes, Marlene?"  
"Don't you think miss Fang looks nice?"  
Cloud remained silent, knowing she had just said that Fang was nice and was now asking him if he thought she looked nice. _Smart girl_, he thought, smiling. "Yes, she is." He then said, giving the girl the answer she was curious for. Then he looked at the stain again and sighed, lowering the glass in the sink and washing it.

The sun was shining on her skin as she smiled. Fang was sitting near a monument that was being rebuilt and closed her eyes, lifting her head to the sky, "Seems like lady luck's on my side again."


	2. Searching

**Just as promised this story goes out to ShadowCat444, thank you for supporting me! This story is purely fan-made. All characters etc belong to rightful owner. Vanille and Reno make their appearance in this chapter...sort of...**

**Also, I´m sorry for the short story, next chapter will be longer!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Now, don't you worry. I'll come and find you, no matter where you go._"

His eyes went to her when he heard her whispering those words. She was searching for someone? She really looked bothered over something and he sighed. The blond was having a fight with himself at the moment, he was never the one talk openly to persons and give advice or comfort someone. Because of his lack of experience he just decided to catch her attention and ask. A fake cough left his lips as his eyes immediately went to her, to see if she was going to take the bait. The first time failed and he tried again, this time receiving a glare of her and then a frown, "Caught a cold, blondy?" she asked, arching her eyebrows and crossing her arms over the counter. Her voice sure wasn't caring at all, rather cold and distant and Cloud could swear that she'd be the cause of the cold he might catch right now. "You seem bothered by something." he then simply stated the obvious. Fang shot him another glare. It had been the third day since she came to the bar. It was strange, since yesterday everything went as usual. She would walk in, take a seat behind the counter and tease him, making him nervous, but today she was talking to herself and didn't even bother making eye contact with him. "There's nothin' to worry 'bout." she lied, shrugging and tilting her head slightly. "You're an awful liar." Cloud said, resting his hands on the counter.

"You don't even know me."  
"You avoid eye contact and pretend there's nothing or that you don't care."  
"Ok...you know me a little."

The blond now chuckled and leaned in a little, "I won't force you to tell me." he then said. Fang finally looked up when he said that and their eyes locked. "Not gettin' sentimental, are we?" her eyes seemed to search for something in his face and he was about to place his hand over hers when suddenly the loud voice of a red headed turk sounded, "Hello ladies, the king has arrived!" Cloud shot up and moved fast from behind the counter to Reno. "Just sit down and shut up." he hissed in his friends ear. Then he went to Fang and leaned on the counter as she was slightly turned now, "It is indeed crowded with girls here, I wonder how that came." Fang than hummed, smirking at Cloud. Cloud already knew where this would go and he gulped when she leaned in slightly closer to him. She was just changing the topic. He couldn't blame her, he'd probably do the same...but maybe in another way. "Yo Cloud, maybe a beer?" Reno called as he grinned and got up when Cloud was back on the other side of the counter. Now was his chance to chat up the bronze skinned beauty without being killed by the blond ex-soldier. "Maybe I should..." Cloud then suddenly started, confusing both the turk and the lady. "Should what?" Fang asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Reno crossed his arms, not understanding what was going on. "Use a little force." He winked at her, and Fang just laughed. "You?! Now that's something I can look forward to." She got up and left him a tip as she usually did and waved, "See you tomorrow, blondy!" she laughed again and shook her head.

"What was that about?" Reno asked, taking the seat on which Fang had sat just minutes ago. Cloud, who had already noticed Reno and shrugged, pretending not to know. "What was what about?" he asked. Truth was that Cloud knew Reno's intentions well and he happened to use those terms on purpose to make clear he shouldn't mess with that woman around him. "The 'force', Cloud! Since when do you get a sexy woman like that?!" Reno was really dumbfound by it all. Cloud shrugged, "Seriously Reno, I have no idea what you're talking about." he said turning his back to the red head now.

_"I can't tell him or anyone else about my past. It would be of no use, what could he possibly do for me? I barely know him...so far he's just the cute bartender I met. He won't bring Vanille back..." _Fang sighed and rubbed over her right arm once more, _"Those nightmares won't stop...I'll come and find you Vanille, no matter where you go."_


End file.
